Love It's Never Ending
by wonkyushipper1013
Summary: bagaimana kah cara kyuhyun untuk menyembuhkan siwon dari penyakitnya dan melindungi dari kejahatan sang appa. This is WonKyu fic :)
1. Chapter 1

Love it's never ending chap 1

CKIIT

BRAKK

Sebuah mobil terpental jauh menabrak pembatas jalan menandakan bahwa sang kemudi sedang tidak baik-baik saja, sedangkan si penabrak hanya bergetar ketakutan karena telah menbrak seorang namja diapun bergegas turun untuk membantu sang namja kerumah sakit daripada harus dihakimi orang pikirnya

seoul international hospital

"dimana seorang pasien yang bernama choi siwon" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada si suster

"eumm…maaf tuan choi siwon sedang di ICU"

"g-gomawo"

ICU

"hikss…hikss…siwonnie kenapa jadi seperti ini , nak?" tanya leeteuk sesenggukkan kepada anak semata wayangnya choi siwon

Yah kim jungsoo atau leeteuk adalah seorang single parent semenjak suaminya meninggal leeteuk lah yang kembali melanjutkan perusahaan yang sudah dititipkan suaminya kepadanya dan sekarang choi siwon lah yang mengurus perusahaan appanya meskipun siwon yang sekarang menjadi direktur di perusahaan tapi tetap saja sang umma membantunya karena dia tidak ingin anaknya terlalu lelah mengurus semua dokumen itu.

Masih bergelut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari ada seorang yeoja yang menatap sendu ke arahnya. Ini semua gara-gara aku coba saja tidak seperti mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi batinnya

"permisi, apakah ahjumma adalah ibu dari namja itu" tanya yeoja tadi mencoba mendekati leeteuk dengan perlahan

"ne, saya ibunya. Kamu siapa?"

"cho kyuhyun imnida" kyuhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada leeteuk alhasil leeteuk pun menerima uluran tersebut dengan wajah bingung. Sadar akan raut wajah leeteuk kyuhyun pun ingin bicara tapi sepertinya penjelasannya harus ditahan dulu Karena jung uisa sudah keluar dari kamar rawat

"siapa disini keluarga choi siwon-ssi" tanya jung uisa kepada dua yeoja beda umur itu

"saya uisa" jawab leeteuk

"begini nyonya choi anak anda mengalami gangguan mental karena benturan keras di kepalanya"

"hikss..ini tidak..hikss mungkin..hikss…siwonnie anakku" tangis leeteuk pun pecah tatkala mendengar siwon harus menderita

"mianhe. Kalau begitu saya permisi" jung uisa pun mehilang dari ruang ICU dan meninggalkan dua yeoja yang bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Apakah aku harus mengaku? Batin kyuhyun

"mianhe, ahjumma gara-gara saya anak anda mengalami ini semua saya benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya..hikss" isak kyuhyun karena melihat tatapan tajam leeteuk ke kyuhyun

PLAK

Tamparan pun telak membuat pipi putih kyuhyun memerah karena tamparan keras dari leeteuk. Lalu bagaiman dengan leeteuk? Dia hanya melihat kyuhyun dengan tatapan amarah dan benci

"KAU GARA-GARA KAU ANAKKKU JADI SEPERTI INI. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH RELA ATAS PERBUATANMU DAN HENTIKAN TANGISMU AKU MUAK MELIHATNYA" teriak leeteuk di depan muka kyuhyun sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menangis sesenggukkan dia pantas di benci oleh ibu dari namja ini pikirnya

Brukk

Kyuhyun pun langsung berlutut di hadapan leeteuk

"aku mohon..hikss ahjumma biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku aku janji kan melakukan apapun agar ahjumma mau memaafkanku..hiks"

"benarkah?" tanya leeteuk meyakinkan kyuhyun

"ne" jawab kyuhyun mantap

"termasuk merawat anakku?apa kau juga mau, eoh?" sinis leeteuk kepada kyuhyun

"ne, saya janji akan merawat anak ahjumma"

"baguslah kalau begitu kau ku maafkan tapi hanya sedikit, kecuali anakku sudah benar-benar sembuh baru aku akan benar-benar memaafkanmu"

"gomawo ahjumma" kyuhyun pun langsung tersenyum manis dan langsung mengikuti leeteuk memasuki kamar siwon


	2. Chapter 2

Love it's never ending chap 2

Sesampainya di ruangan siwon pun dua yeoja itu disambut oleh senyum manis siwon. Leeteuk pun bergegas memeluk erat anak nya itu dan menangis sesenggukkan di dada bidang siwon

"ssstt…uljima ne eomma jangan nangis ntar wonnie juga ikut nangis loh..hiks"isak siwon yang mampu membuat mata leeteuk melotot karena mendegar isak kecil dari siwon

"hei kenapa jadi wonnie yang nangis,eoh?" tanya leeteuk dengan raut wajah bingung

"habis eomma nangis jadi wonnie ikutan nangis"kata siwon dengan muka innocentnya berbeda dengan mukanya dulu selalu menaampilkan wajah stoic

"eumm…eomma noona itu siapa?" tanya siwon dengan memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung

" ,kyu"

"n-ne" jawab kyuhyun dengan muka gugup sekaligus memerah. Malu,eoh? Ya mungkin saja karena siwon memandangnya intens dari atas sampai bawah #wakss

"nama noona siapa?"

"cho kyuhyun imnida"

"ohh choi siwon imnida" siwonpun membalas uluran tangan kyuhyun. Halus sekali tangan noona ini batin siwon

"noona kenapa tangan noona halus sekali?apa noona tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah?eomma bilang kalau kita jarang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangan kita terasa halus" celetuk siwon polos sedangkan kyuhyun kini malah menundukkan kepalanya karena ketahuan tidak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah

"noona gwenchana? Apa noona sakit? Karena muka noona memerah" tanya siwon polos

"a-ani" jawab kyuhyun gugup

"oh iya siwonnie mulai hari ini kyuhyun yang akan merawat kamu"

"hah? Yang benar eomma?"

"ne itu benar chagi" leeteuk pun tersenyum tulus kepada anaknya

"yeayy aku akan dirawat sama noona cantik" kata siwon girang dan langsung memeluk erat kyuhyun mau tidak mau kyuhyun langsung tertawa karena ulah siwon

"aisshhh noona jangan menertawaiku. Memangnya apa yang lucu sih?" sungut siwon dengan bibir yang di poutkan imut #aduhwondadplease

"ani. Hanya saja kelakuanmu lucu sekali siwon" kata kyuhyun sambil ternseyum manis kearah siwon

"aishh jangan panggil aku siwon panggil saja aku wonnie atau siwonnie seperti eomma noona hehehe" siwon pun hanya nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas

"ne wonnie"

"yeay gomawo"

~CHUP

Tanpa di duga-duga siwon langusng mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya sedangkan leeteuk hanya mampu menganga

"ehehehe saranghae noona" setelah mengatakan itu siwon langsuk memeluk kyuhyun dan tertidur di pundak kyuhyun

"sebaiknya kau pulang saja kyu ahjumma tidak ingin orang tua mu mencari kau"

"tapi bagaimana dengan siwonnie"

"biar ahjumma mengurusnya"

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku titip siwonnie ahjumma. Ppai ppai"

Cho Mansion's

"darimana saja kau" tanya aka cho hangeng

"eumm kyunnie dari rumah hyukkie appa" jawab kyuhyun takut

"kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan disana,eoh?" tanya hangeng bertubi-tubi

"kyunnie hanya mengerjakan tugas dari kim saem appa"

"kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"ti-tidak appa"

"sudahlah hannie ini sudah malam mungkin kyu sudah kelelahan"

"baiklah. Sudah sana kau masuk kamar"

"ne, appa eomma"

Kyuhyun's room

Kyuhyun pun langsng merebahkan dirinya di king size bed nya setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama baby blue bergambar pikachunya

"hah hari ini melelahkan sekali". Aishh namja itu lucu aku menyukainya? Batinnya

Biarlah hari ini terlihat lebih indah tapi siapa tau akan esok apakah nasib siwon dan kyuhyun akan sama? Ataukah appa kyuhyun akan tau kalau anaknya merawat siwon? Berdoa saja semoga hubungan mereka baik-baik saja


	3. Chapter 3

Love it's never ending chap 3

At Morning

Sinar mentari pun menyapa seluruh penjuru kota seoul dan tak lupa juga menyapa seorang yeoja cantik berpipi chubby yang sedang bergelung dengan nyamannya dibawah selimut. Yah kita tau apa ketenangan seorang putri tidur ini akan terganggu atau tidak kita liat saja nanti

Dukk Dukk

"YAK KYUNNIE KAU MAU BANGUN JAM BERAPA LAGI EOH" murka a.k.a cho heechul kepada sang anak

"eughh"lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir plummy kyuhyun

"KYUNNIE CEPAT BANGUN" teriak heechul lagi dan lagi

Cklek

"YAK CHO HEECHUL JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DIRUMAH KAU MEMBUATKU PUSING MENDENGAR TERIAKANMU"kyuhyun pun tak kalah berteriak dengan heechul. Aww kyu tau tau kah kau siapa yang kau teriak ini?

PLETAK

"aww"ringis kyuhyun

"beraninya kau menyebut namaku tanpa panggilan umma dasar anak durhakan titisan iblis"

"kalau aku titisan iblis berarti kau adalah " setelah mengatakan itu kyuhyun langsung menutup pintunya daripada mendengar Cinderella mengamuk pikirnya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YAKK CHO KYUHYUN"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit di dalam kamar mandi kyuhyun sudah siap dengan penampilannya hari ini dengan kaos v-neck berwarna putih, celana panjang hitam ketat yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan tak lupa jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Benar-benar sempurna bukan

"pagi umma dan pagi juga appa" sapa kyuhyun

"pagi kyu"sapa hangeng kepada sang anak

"tumben kau rapi sekali. Mau kemana,eoh?"tanya heechul

"ya tentu saja mau kuliah umma"jawab kyuhyun

"ohh"

"oh iya umma appa kyu berangkat dulu ne. sampai jumpa"

"hati-hati kyu"nasihat hangeng

SM University

"kyuhyunnie"pekik seorang yeoja imut bertubuh mungil kepada kyuhyun

"yak! Ryeowookie jangan peluk-peluk sesak tau" kyuhyun langsung mengurucutkan bibirnya

"hehehe habis aku rindu padamu,kyu"jawab ryeowook dan tak lupa senyum manisnya

"salah kau sendiri berlibur ke inha selama 2 minggu"kesal kyuhyun pasalnya sahabatnya ini meninggalkan dia dan hanya memberitahu lewat sms

"hehehehe mian kyu abis umma dan appa mendadak sekali"

"ya sudah kali ini kau kumaafkan"

"jinja kyu?"tanya ryewook dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"tentu saja tapi tidak gratis loh wookie"kata kyuhyun dan tak lupa juga dengan evil *smirk* nya. Sepertinya cho heechul sudah mewarisinya kepada sang anak

"aishh! Memangnya apa yang kau mau"sungut ryeowook. Ryeowook tak habis pikir kenapa dia harus punya sahabat yang sangat nyebelin sekali sih

"kau harus traktir aku makan di kantin"

"baiklah"

Setelah melewati perdebatan yang panjang akhirnya dua yeoja ini memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas mereka yang kyuhyun dan ryeowook satu jurusan sama-sama di jurusan seni. Saat akan masuk kelas tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak pundak kyuhyun dan hampir membuatnya tersungkur

Brukk

"yak! Henry lau kalau jalan pakai mata,eoh"

"aku sudah memakai mataku kyuhyun-ssi"jawab henry tanpa dosa

"kau kalau sekarang tidak di kampus sudah kucakar habis muka sok imutmu itu"

"cakar saja kalau berani" tantang henry. Sepertinya yeoja yang satu ini sudah berani masuk kedalam kandang singa

"siapa takut"

Saat akan mencakar muka henry tiba-tiba tangannya sudah ditahan dulu oleh seseorang

"sudahlah kyu gak usah dibalasdia hanya memancing emosimu saja"

"memancing emosi apanya? Dia yang duluan memulai wookie"sungut kyuhyun

"tapi memang benar adanya kyu dia hanya ingin kau di panggil lagi oleh dosen kita karena kau lupa kau sudah 3 kali di panggil hanya karena berantem dengan bocah itu"

"siapa yang kau bilang bocah,eoh"kesal henry

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kau"

Untungnya dosen park sudah memasuki kelasnya sehingga harus menghentikan perkelahian panjang tiga yeoja itu

"sekarang kita akan memulai kuis hari ini. Silahkan siapakan alat tulisnya di meja" perintak park songsaenim

"mwo aku lupa hari ini akan ada kuis"

"haishh memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam hingga lupa aka nada kuis,kyu?" tanya ryeowook

"eumm itu tadi malam ak-"perkataan kyuhyun langung di potong oleh park songsaenim

"kyuhyun-ssi ryeowook-ssi kalau anda ingin bicara silahkan keluar"

"t-tidak songsaenim"

Kuis pun diadakan dengan tentram yah mungkin sedkiti karena kyuhyun sibuk toleh kanan-toleh kiri bagaimana tidak toleh terus menerus karena pelajaran dia tidak terlalu pintar sama pelajaran sejarah

TRIING

"Baiklah kumpulkan kertas kalian semua di meja"

"akhirnya! Ayo wookie kita kekantin"

"ne"ryeowook hanya mendesah pasrah ketika tangannya diseret oleh kyuhyun. Tanpa disadarinya ada seorang yeoja yang menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan benci "aku akan menghancurkanmu,cho kyuhyun batinnya

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Love it's never ending chap 4

At kantin

"by the way kyu kenapa kau lupa sama kuis park songsaenim?"tanya ryeowook

"ah itu tadi malam ada musibah wookie"

"mwo?musibah?memangnya siapa yang kecelakaan kyu?cho ahjussi sama cho ahjumma ya?"

"bukan wookie, tapi seseorang"

"seseorang?nugu?"

"namanya choi siwon"

"mwo choi siwonorang terkaya termuda seantero korea ini?"

"kau mengenalnya ya wookie?" tanya kyuhyun polos

"aishh! Makanya kyu sering ikuti berita. Keluarga mereka sangat terkenal kyu, keluarga choi itu sering masuk tv karena perusahaan mereka yang hampir mendunia itu dan katanya dulu direktur itu di pimpin oleh choi kangin tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena dia sudah meninggal makanya choi siwon lah yang menggantikan menjadi direktur"

"begitu ya. Oh iya wookie hari ini aku ijin membolos pelajaran kim saem ya aku harus menjenguknya"

"siapa?choi siwon ya?

"iya" jawab kyuhyun singkat

"tapi kan kau bisa menjenguknya habis kuliah ku"

"aku tidak bisa wookie karena aku harus merawatnya"

"mwo?merawatnya memangnya kenapa harus kyu?"

"karena aku yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaannya dan penyebab dia menjadi gangguan mental" jelas kyuhyun dengan pandangan rasa bersalah

"aisshh! Kyu kenapa kau jadi bisa seceroboh itu?"

"yak! Wookie kenapa malah memarahi kan aku tidak sengaja wookie"

"terus apa si choi siwon itu bisa sembuh?"tanya ryeowook lagi

"katanya sih bisa"

"bagaimana kalau aku minta bantuan yesung oppa. Dia dokter syaraf juga kyu"

"jinja wookie?kalau begitu bantu aku ya agar siwon oppa bisa cepat sembuh"

"ne pasti kyu kau tenang saja" jawab ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya

"yee gomawo wookie"

"cheonma kyu"

Choi siwon?nugu? batin seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan KyuWook

Seoul Hospital

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan riangnya dan mengundang tatapan bingung dari orang yang berlalu lalang karena dari tadi kyu hanya tersenyum-senyum terus

407 ROOM

"annyeong"sapa kyuhyun kepada penghuni ruangan

"annyeong"jawab leeteuk

"noona"pekik siwon karena noona kesayangannya yang sudah ditunggu dari tadi akhirnya datang juga

"eoh?bagaimana kabar wonnie?"

"kabar wonnie baik noona. Itu apa yang noona bawa"

"tada noona bawa dua porsi jajangmyeon"

"yeeee gomawo noona. Noona tau wonnie tidak suka makanan rumah sakit ughhh tidak enak" kata siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah polos siwon

"ne. ayo makan noona yang suapi'

"emm kyu ahjumma mohon pamit ke kantor dulu ne bisa kan jaga siwon sebentar?" tanya leeteuk tidak enak hati

"gwenchana ahjumma"

"gomawo kyu"

"eomma mau kemana?"tanya siwon

"eomma mau kekantor. Nanti wonnie ditemani sama kyu noona dan jangan nakal sama noona nya ya,arrachi"

"arraseo eomma wonnie tidak akan nakal kok hehehehe" jawab siwon dengan polosnya sambil terkikik geli

"okay, sekarang wonnie mau apa hmm?" tanya kyuhyun

"euuumm wonnie mau jalan-jalan di taman itu"tunjuk siwon

"baiklah ayo kita kesana"kata kyuhyun antusias dan langsung membantu siwon berdiri dan mendudukkan di kursi roda

At Taman

"huuwaaa tamannya indah sekali"ucap siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sedangkan kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum gelid an

CHUP

Dengan cepat kyuhyun mencium pipi kiri siwon dengan gemas dan langsung di hadiahi tatapan terkejut dari siwon

"wae noona?"tanya siwon

"maksudmu?"

"kenapa noona mencium wonnie?"tanya siwon lagi dengan mulut terbuka lebar

"eehehehe tidak apa-apa habis noona gemas sih sama wonnie"

"wonnie imut ne noona?"tanya siwon lagi dengan tampang polosnya

"ne wonnie imut,imuttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt sekali" kata kyuhyun dengan memanjangkan kata "T" pada kalimatnya

Other Side

Jadi dia yang bernama choi siwon itu batin seseorang yang melihat wonkyu dari kejauhan. Yah,dia namja yang tadi menguping pembicaraan kyuwook dan saking penasarannya dia mengikuti kyuhyun sama rumah sakit

"yeobsyeo ahjussi"

"….."

"ne,ini aku bisakah kita bertemu?"

"…."

"di café sapphire blue"

"…."

"ne"

Kita liat saja kyu sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku batin orang itu lagi sambil menyeringai setan

At Café Sapphire Blue

Akhirnya orang itu sampai di sebuah café dengan nuansa klasik didalam nya ya, meskipun bentuk café ini agak kecil tapi nuansa yang tertera di dalamnya begitu kental dengan lampu biru kecil disetiap sudut ruangan, satu lampu besar yang menggantung lucu dan ditambah dengan satu lilin yang berada di setiap meja ukhh benar-benar unik

"apa kau lama menunggu"

"ahh ne tidak ahjussi aku juga baru datang" jawab seseorang itu dengan senyum manisnya

"apa kabarmu mimi?"

"aku baik saja han ahjussi. Ahjussi sendiri gimana kabarnya?"tanya zhoumi balik

"ahjussi juga…."

Namun perkataan dua namja ini harus terpotong karena seorang pelayan yeoja yang menghampiri mereka berdua

"permisi tuan mau memesan apa?"tanya yeoja itu sopan

"emm aku pesan Americano sama chesse cake satu. Bagaimana dengan ahjussi?" tanya zhoumi

"samakan saja denganmu"

"baiklah itu saja"

Pelayan itupun berlalu di hadapan zhoumi dan hangeng sambil menunggu pesanan mereka berdua sedikit berbincang

"tumben kau mengajak ahjussi bertemu. Ada apa memangnya mi?"tanya hangeng

"begini ahjussi saya mau tanya apa kegiatan kyunnie selama ini?"

"kyunnie? Yang mungkin habis sepulang kuliah dia langsung pulang kerumah mungkin hanya itu yang ahjussi tau"

"hanya itu yang ahjussi tau tidak lebih?"

"ya. Memangnya kenapa mi?"

"ahjussi tau selama ini kyunie merawat seseorang di rumah sakit"

"seseorang?nugu?"tanya hangeng bingung pasalnya hangeng tidak pernah mengetahui dan kyuhyun tidak pernah bicara

"dia choi siwon anak tunggal dari choi siwon dan choi leeteuk katanya dia tertabrak dan penabraknya kyuhyun ahjussi"

"kyuhyun" teriak hangeng

"ahjussi tenang dulu dan aku dengar juga si choi siwon itu terkena gangguan mental akibat tertabrak dan sekarang kyuhyun yang merawatnya"

"anak itu kenapa tidak pernah bicara kepadaku"geram hangeng dengan muka menahan amarah

"Jadi kyunie tidak pernah cerita?"

"ne tidak pernah" kata hangeng

"begini saja ahjussi bagaimana kalau kita singkirkan saja namja itu atau mungkin dengan cara lain agar memisahkannya dengan kyunie"

"kita liat saja nanti mi" ucap hangeng dengan seringai yang mengerikan

TBC

Mianhe lanjutnya lama apa ada yang ingat dengan ff ini?

Apa yang akan dilakukan hangeng pada siwon?

Dan bagaimana cara kyuhyun untuk tetap melindungi dan menyembuhkan siwon?


End file.
